


careful what you wish for (You might get it)

by Tedah



Series: Drarry Discord Monthly Drabbles [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, Honeymoon, M/M, Wedding Planning, nudist resort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedah/pseuds/Tedah
Summary: Harry has a very hands off approach to wedding planning and still gets everything he wants
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Drarry Discord Monthly Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1342165
Comments: 16
Kudos: 70





	careful what you wish for (You might get it)

**Author's Note:**

> April came around with another interesting prompt from the discord squad.  
> "The less I know the better"  
> WC: 322

“You’re really not involved?” Ron asked buttoning up his uniform “not at all?”

Harry nodded, bending down to lace his boots “I told him as long as he says yes when asked if he takes me to be his lawfully wedded husband the less I know the better,” he replied with a grin.

Ron shook his head “He’s going to plan something stupidly lavish just to get back at you. I swear, mate, some days it seems you forget who you’re getting married to.”

Harry shrugged, a small smile on his face. “As long as he’s happy I can deal with lavish and elaborate.”

Ron clapped his shoulder “And people say I’m the soppy one. Did you at least put down some boundaries for the honeymoon?” 

“I told him I want to go somewhere no one would fling curses at me and that I want to spend the whole time with little to no clothes on. With our schedules lately I can’t remember the last time I’ve seen him naked. I plan to make up for all of that.” Harry wagged his eyebrows.

“TMI, mate!” Ron shoved him lightly.

“Hush, I had to listen to all the details of you and ‘Mione trying to conceive, let me be excited about my honeymoon,” Harry chuckled.

* * *

Harry had almost forgotten about Ron’s ominous comment. The ceremony and receptions were both elegant but not exceedingly extravagant, not by Draco’s standard anyway. It came rushing back when they touched down from the international portkey in front of Castillo del mar  _ clothing optional _ resort.

He glanced at Draco and then back at the sign, then back at his husband.

“You did say you wanted to be naked the whole time,” Draco mentioned innocently, walking past him to get inside and check in.

It took Harry a few seconds to snap out of his stupor and catch up to him. “I love you so much,” he grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop some love in the comment section, I promise I don't bite.  
> I'm also [on tumblr](https://tedahfromtayla.tumblr.com/) if you want to come find me


End file.
